A wireless network is a digital communications network that allows a wireless network device to communicate with or access a computer network via a radio communication link. Perhaps the most common type of wireless network is that which is commonly referred to as WiFi® or 802.11, the latter term in reference to the IEEE 802.11 set of standards that govern such networks. Such an 802.11 network comprises one or more access points (APs) that are each connected by a wired connection with a router or similar networking device. The router or other such networking device allows a client device, such as a portable computer, smartphone, etc., to communicate with or access a computer network.
Each AP, router, or other wireless network device includes a processing system that operates under control of firmware stored in a non-volatile memory. Some of the firmware may be pre-installed (i.e., stored in the memory) by the manufacturer of the wireless network device. However, other portions of the firmware, such as firmware that controls settings or configuration options, are commonly installed by a system administrator or other person charged with setting up and maintaining a wireless network. Installing configuration firmware in a network device is commonly referred to as “provisioning” the network device.
To install a new wireless network device in a wireless network, the person connects a cable, such as an Ethernet cable, between a communication port on the wireless network device and a communication port on another device, which can be referred to for convenience as a provisioning device. A laptop computer is commonly employed as a provisioning device. The person then uses a software tool on the provisioning device to transfer the configuration firmware from the provisioning device to the wireless network device via the cable. After the configuration firmware transfer is completed, the person disconnects the cable and performs one or more additional steps to complete the installation of the wireless network device in the wireless network.
From time to time, a system administrator or other such person may wish to update the configuration firmware in a wireless network device that has been installed previously in a wireless network. The provisioning process by which configuration firmware is updated is the same as the above-described provisioning process by which configuration firmware is initially installed in a new wireless network device, involving connecting a cable, transferring configuration firmware via the cable, etc.
It is important that a wireless network device be provisioned in a secure manner that precludes unauthorized persons from installing configuration firmware or other firmware. In the provisioning process described above, the physical, i.e., wired, connection provided by the cable provides such security because the person performing the provisioning process has personal control over the entire cable connection between the wireless network device and the provisioning device. Although some types of wireless network devices, such as APs, include radio systems, such native radio systems are not used for provisioning the wireless network device because they are not secure. Rather, the native radio system of an AP is only used for communication within the wireless network, i.e., after the AP has been configured and otherwise completely installed in the wireless network.